


That’s Not Lipstick On Your Neck

by xkgpg



Series: lending a hand to a friend [2]
Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Missing Scene, Mutual Masturbation, Overuse Of Parentheses, Overuse of italics, RPF, Second Time, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkgpg/pseuds/xkgpg
Summary: That K-Drama kiss really was something, huh? Wonder what happens next!Technically a continuation of the first story in this series.(This is purely for fun and not for profit of any kind. I don't own anything portrayed in this work of fiction. If your name or company is in the tags, this isn’t for you!)





	That’s Not Lipstick On Your Neck

**Author's Note:**

> happy late 420!!! i got looped off my ass and decided it would be a good idea to finally write that sequel i hinted at in the end notes of the first one lol! and off anon too. i dont not have shame, but i decided if i was gonna do multiple works of this shit to put my balls to the wall and stop being a bitch about it. anyways, standard ‘this is bad’ disclaimer and i hope you enjoy! this takes place immediately after the k-drama kiss

Eugene stoically located the nearest single-occupancy restroom, marched inside, and proceeded to lose his mind. _What_ the actual _fuck_ was he _thinking!?_ He and Ned hadn’t done anything since that night and now he goes and snogs the breath out of him? Not only in front of their friends, coworkers, and production crew, but on _camera_?! He glared at himself in the mirror and turned on the sink to viciously wash the lipstick off of his face. The lipstick that got there as he shoved his tongue down Ned’s esophagus in front of people. Jesus fucking Christ.

Someone knocked on the door but before he could snap at whoever was on the other side, the one person he didn’t want to talk to at the moment spoke from the other side. Speak of the fucking devil and all that shit.

“Hey, Eugene? Can I come in?” Before he could stop himself, he had already unlocked and opened the door. Ned, also devoid of lipstick, stepped into the bathroom and leaned on the edge of the sink. “Y’know, Ariel gave us a pass for a reason,” he paused and waited. For what, for Eugene to actually speak his feelings? Fat fucking chance. Ned finally got tired of waiting, licked his lips, and said what they both wanted to say.

“Wanna use our pass?”

Fuck yeah, Eugene wanted to use their pass. Ned straightened off the sink just in time to be pushed back onto it with the force of Eugene’s kiss. His hands immediately went up to Eugene’s hair rather than somewhere more reasonable, like the wall to support their combined weights. But no one ever said that hormones made you reasonable.

Ned surged forward to press the length of his body against Eugene. The momentum gave them enough movement for Ned to roll them so Eugene was resting on the wall next to the mirror. Eugene’s hands wandered down Ned’s back to grab two handfuls of (truly glorious, have you seen Ned?) ass. He was not only rewarded by the ass itself, but by a throaty moan and two hands tugging in his hair as Ned shuddered in surprise (and wonderfully, pleasure).

Eugene walked Ned backwards to the far wall, switching their positions once more. Their kiss broke at the impact; Ned and Eugene gasping breaths between themselves. At some point hands had dropped from his hair to his shoulders.

“Wh-“ he cleared his throat. “What do you wanna do?” As much as he hated to take them out of the moment, at the end of the day Eugene had more experience in this area and needed to make sure his friend knew (and got) what he wanted.

“I-I-I dunno,” Ned started quietly, “any ideas?”

Eugene had quite a few, don’t get him wrong.

“Well, we don’t have any... _stuff_ here so we can’t do anything more than we already did that night.” Ned’s face did that same peculiar thing just like it had on that first night: he both looked terrified and thrilled with his suddenly blanched face highlighting the flush spread across it and widening eyes drawing attention to pupils nearly overtaking their irises. “You positive both your wife and _you_ are okay with this, man?”

“Would I have let us get this far if I wasn’t?” And there was classic Ned, the cocky bastard, confidently shaky though he may be. There was determination mixed with the lust in his eyes.

“Fair enough.” And Eugene dived back in. Licking around Ned’s jaw Eugene whispered, “I’m gonna jerk us off together,” he interrupted both himself and Ned’s answering moan with another deep kiss, “and I’m gonna do it right here.” He punctuated this by finally, _finally_ grinding against the other man.

Ned’s arms wound around his back to pull him in even closer, the wet sound of kissing echoing in the bathroom. They slotted their legs together so each could get friction off of the other’s thigh, falling into an unsteady rhythm accompanied by quiet groans and whines.

Eugene’s hands slid up from Ned’s ass and under his button down, sliding to rest on his waist before they got caught in the inflexible fabric. Fingertips dragged down the back of his own top in response, gripping at the hem. Ned energetically rutted up into Eugene’s hip and twirled his tongue in their mouths. Eugene flexed his grip, getting lost in sensation himself.

Eugene squeezed one more time before planting both hands on the other man’s chest and pushing them apart, ignoring the petulant noise and dazed expression before him in favor of keeping his eyes on the prize(s). The prizes being the dicks on the other side of both Ned’s and Eugene’s zippers. In case that wasn’t obvious.

Eugene started on his own pants, locking eyes with his friend. Ned smiled breathlessly and undid his own fly, shoving his fingers back into Eugene’s curls as soon as he finished. Eugene obliged his unspoken request and kissed that hot mouth again. He pressed forward and they both moaned at the feeling of their cocks rubbing together, only separated by the thin layers of their underwear. Ned broke the kiss, breathing shallowly, drawing the other man forward into a tight embrace.

“I have no idea what we’re doing, man. No, wait,” he whispered into Eugene’s ear, preventing him from pulling backward by squeezing tighter around his shoulders, “I wanna keep going, but you’re gonna have to do most and/or all of the woR _K-!_ ” His voice rose in octave and volume in reaction to the other man taking advantage of their positioning to suck at the spot that had gotten him similar reactions the first time they had done this.

“You fucking dork, I can’t believe you just said the words _‘and slash or’_ immediately after my tongue was down your throat!” Ned squirmed and they both giggled. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it.”

Ned mouthed at the underside of his chin. “You fucking better,” he hummed. Eugene tilted his head down and his hips up, swallowing Ned’s noises when he pressed him back into the wall and ground into his nearly exposed cock. He worked his hand in between their bodies and down south. When the back of his hand finally brushed against Ned’s still-clothed dick, he twitched and moaned even louder into their linked mouths.

Eugene leaned back a little to get some space between their hips. Once there was the bare minimum needed, he shoved their pants and underwear both down onto their thighs and crushed them back tight together. A loud gasp echoed in the empty bathroom and they both stared at each other in astonishment. Holy fucking _shit_ did that feel good! Eugene experimentally rolled forward and watched Ned’s mouth drop open. He couldn’t watch for long, though, because hands fisted in his hair and yanked him forward to meet that mouth once more.

He (regretfully) removed one of his hands from where it was groping Ned’s ass and again forced it between the two of them. He barely got his hand wrapped around their cocks before Ned straight up _whimpered_ into his mouth.

“Holy _fuck,_ ‘Gene!”

“You ain’t seen nothin’ yet,” he promised lowly. He used his other hand to clamp around Ned’s hip to try and keep him in place while he started a rhythm. As he rocked forwards he slid his hand down, and when he moved back his hand slid back up. He began slowly but sped up steadily with Ned’s quite vocal encouragement rising in volume to match. Eventually, Eugene had to kiss him to smother what were soon to be screams echoing across the tile.

They were both so wound up already that it only took Ned swirling his hips in time with Eugene to send them careening over the edge. They desperately muffled their yells in each other’s lips, pulsing over Eugene’s hand (and onto his shirt, goddammit!). Ned gently pushed him back by the shoulders and embarrassedly laughed upon seeing what Eugene had realized too late.

“Holy fuckin’ shit, I’m sorry, oh my god that was amazing _wow!_ ” He panted and seemed to vibrate, slowly coming down from the high.

“Don’t worry, I’m wearing a tank top underneath. C’mon, let’s get cleaned up and call your wife. I’m dying to see Ariel’s reaction to that vid!” Ned’s face lit up at the mention of his wife (and what was that feeling swelling in Eugene's chest?) and he bounced up to smack a wet one on Eugene’s cheek.

Maybe this can be a regular thing. Who _wouldn’t_ want to be friends-with-benefits with Ned? (Shaddup, what emotions?)

**Author's Note:**

> still havent written that threesome tho! and, owo whats this? is eugene catching feelings? god i hope not i hate writing emotional shit. also, Baby Daddy now has 601 hits, 57 kudos, 4 comments, and 2 bookmarks!! thank you so much!!!! im glad so many of you like my shitty smut lol! hope yall like this one too!


End file.
